


Style icon

by IryStorm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shopping, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Steve thinks he need to change his wardrobe.





	Style icon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Икона стиля](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742059) by [IryStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm). 



> Translation from Russian.
> 
> A lot of thanks to [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/profile) and [Yamanari_Tai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/profile) for beta-reading this text. You're the best!

“Maybe this one?” Steve holds another T-shirt with a skull on it to his mighty chest. The T-shirt itself is stylish enough, but compared to Steve - is improper.

“Not your kind of print,” Tony sips his espresso from a tiny cup and glances at the huge heap of clothes. Three style advisors wisely stay rather far off, glancing up from time to time with interest at him and reverence — at Steve.

“And what about these jeans?” Steve doesn’t give up. 

Those are not bad… for hipster schoolboys like Peter Parker. So Tony says that with a grin.

“You volunteered to come with me and now you don’t like any of the options,” Steve frowns, but puts those jeans aside anyway. 

“‘Cause they’re not your style,” repeats Tony. “You always choose the same old clothes and order them in the same old shops. They even sew these shirts and pants specifically to your… mhm… measurements. Why did you even decide to go shopping to mall today?”

“Because people think I look like... Like a museum artifact, when I’m with you,” Steve admits unwillingly.

Oh, oh that’s it. Since Steve discovered social media networks and forums for himself he was deeply involved in a lot of senseless and pitiless discussions, in which trolls were always ready to throw dirt at even Queen Elizabeth, one of the Avengers didn’t get any mercy. And after they both came out Steve got attacked a lot more than the others. What’s strange is that it wasn’t another homophobic comment that had triggered him. This time it was stupid clothes. 

“Maybe you’re not a fashion expert,” Tony smiles softly, “but I like the way you dress. Besides, I’m also not a style icon”.

“That’s not true”, Steve objects seriously. “You could wear a potato sack and still look amazing”.

Tony bites his lip, trying not to show how much he likes these words. He often hears compliments: some of them are elegant wishing to take him to bed, some are gruff like Fury’s, but only Steve could pull the rug from under Tony's feet with just one naive phrase. Steve doesn't want anything from Tony, just states his opinion.

“You flatter me. There are many things even in this shop that won’t suit either of us.”

Steve shrugs and puts aside a fuschia golf-shirt - Tony also supports this decision.

“Even this” Tony whips off the very vulgar leopard robe from the nearest hanger. “I would look absolutely ridiculous in this one, really”.

“It’s for women.”

“Do you have a problem with women?”

“For God’s sake, no”, Steve raises his arms. “Just… It won’t fit you.”

“This time, size does matter,” Tony winks with a predatory smile as he gestures at the assistant.

In ten minutes he and Steve are alone in the whole shop - Tony gave the consultants crisp checks and sent them away. The door closed cutting them from the world, and thoughtful FRIDAY turned off cameras. And now Tony admires Steve’s adorably surprised gaze as he looks at Tony’s awful, gaudy, leopard robe.

Soft silk touches his skin nicely, and Tony takes fun as he always does when he manages Steve to do something out of his bounds of propriety.

“So?” He turns around letting the robe slide from one of his shoulders. “I’m only missing a cigar and a pair of red house slippers to complete my pimp mode. Do you think it’s ridiculous enough for your Internet critics?”

“You look amazing,” says Steve softly, near him. Tony shivers realizing that he stepped close behind. His breath warms Tony’s neck. Steve clasps his hands on Tony’s waist, kisses his naked shoulder chastely, and Tony’s cock twitches with interest in response to that. Tony turns around in this hug, puts his hands on Steve’s neck and meets Steve’s lips halfway.

Steve kisses him slowly and deeply, Tony adores every movement of his tongue. What is it in this guy that makes Tony literally go crazy every time? It doesn’t matter if they are fighting with each other or making love, or supporting each other in battle or just having breakfast together - it seems to Tony that Steve turns him inside out, sees right through him and doesn’t let him hide anything. Tony has never felt himself so defenceless and so firmly protected at the same time. With anyone.

Steve squeezes Tony's hips tightly, making him sigh sweetly.

“It suits you so much”, Steve whispers into his lips, further sliding his hands along the silk, finding the belt and getting the robe flaps open.

Tony almost whines, feeling a touch on his skin. He strokes across Tony’s hips, running his knuckles along his already hard cock, and dives under his balls.

“You're still opened,” Steve says admiringly, carefully teasing his entrance with his fingertips.

Tony sobs, wanting to force him go on harder, to feel more. Steve doesn’t disappoint him - he inserts two fingers at once, bends them, sending a sweet shiver all over his body. He pushes Tony back, making him lean his back on the wall of the fitting room, grabs his knee, throwing one leg over his waist, and the next moment Tony feels Steve’s hot dick inside him. He doesn’t know when Steve had managed to unbutton his own jeans.

The pose is uncomfortable, Tony balances on the tip-toes of one leg and the leopard silk sticks to his wet back, but Steve holds him carefully and firmly, drives into him with a perfectly right angle, and Tony almost dies from the pleasure that rolls in waves. When Steve is in such a mood, Tony tries to keep quiet and catch the wave - it is too sweet to realize that Steve wants it so much, likes it so much.

The pleasure doesn’t last long - Steve comes with a short groan, and Tony needs only a couple of movements with a confident palm on his own cock to come on both the unfortunate robe and the T-shirt that they didn’t take off Steve.

Steve helps him down into a chair, and Tony assumes a picture pose, stretching his legs and sticking out his chin. Now he really wouldn’t mind a cigar. Better yet, a portal home and being able to continue like this. Judging by Steve's hungry look, he also has the same thoughts.

***

“So what?” Tony asks, back in his clothes and put the robe away to sofa. “Did you like some of this stuff?”

“Yeah,” Steve nods, stroking the leopard silk. “This one. It’s a very… hot thing”.

“And ridiculous”.

“Hot and ridiculous”, Steve agrees. “Just as we both are. And you know what? Fuck this all, I agree to be ridiculous in this case”. 

Tony smiles, letting Steve take him into a kiss.


End file.
